Enquête
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Le travail d'enquêteur n'est jamais drôle. Côtoyer des morts, rendre visite aux familles, se faire ignorer par des témoins... Heureusement, parfois, on fait de bonnes rencontres.


**Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-** **L'univers de** **NCIS appartient à Donald Paul Bellisario et Don McGill.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive…

Le pas traînant et bâillant largement, Arthur se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, évitant avec habitude divers obstacle : meubles, vêtements, invités… Ils avaient bien fait la fête hier, peut-être un peu trop, même, si il devait se fier au tambourinement à la porte d'entrée. Les voisins avaient dû s'inquiéter du silence après une nuit pareille.

-C'pour quoi ? Lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, le soleil lui éblouissant les rétines. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être le Père Noël qu'il aurait envie de retourner se coucher. Sa tête n'avait touché l'oreiller que depuis deux heures !

-Major Arthur Kirkland ?

-Qui le demande ? Maugréa-t-il.

Il fronçait les paupières pour atténuer la douleur, tentant d'observer à travers les brumes de son cerveau. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Machinalement, il tirait sur le pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait trouvé par terre avant d'ouvrir. Il avait peut-être une début de gueule de bois, mais il était assez lucide pour ne pas ouvrir en caleçon !

-NCIS. Je suis l'agent Jones et voici l'agent Braginsky. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Au vu de leur gestuelle, ils avaient dû lui présenter leurs badges, mais il ne voyait vraiment rien. Par contre, il se remémora rapidement l'état de la maison pour avoir une réponse.

-Euh… mauvaise idée. On a fêté la montée en grade d'un cousin et à l'intérieur, c'est un vrai champ de batailles, si vous me passez l'expression.

Il rata l'échange de regards entre les agents, sinon, il se serait posé des questions.

-Mais en passant par le garage, on devrait arriver à la cuisine et elle est un peu sauvée, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Très digne dans son pantalon trop grand avec des motifs tribaux et ses cheveux indisciplinés, le soldat les guida jusqu'au lieu-dit et lança la cafetière, marmonnant sur les invités irrespectueux qui chamboulaient tout le rangement minutieux.

-Puis-je revoir vos plaques, messieurs ?

Il les inspecta rapidement avant de les rendre, l'esprit plus clair.

-Sur quelle personne de mon entourage enquêtez-vous, messieurs ? Poursuivit-il en les leur rendant.

On pouvait être vaguement bourré mais réussir à additionner deux et deux. Il était major dans la marine, ils étaient agent du NCIS. Ça faisait quatre.

-L'aspirant Bonnefoy. On nous a rapporté vos fréquentes altercations. Étiez-vous jaloux de son titre ?

-Nullement, monsieur. L'aspirant Bonnefoy est un ami d'enfance. Nous nous cherchions souvent des poux, monsieur. C'est ainsi qu'était notre relation.

Seul l'agent Jones posait des questions, l'agent Braginsky préférant scruter le visage du jeune marine et la cuisine légèrement dévastée. Ça pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise si il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Et qu'il n'y avait pas un dessin stupide fait par un des invités, trônant au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson.

-Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Merci pour votre coopération, vous recevez une convocation si besoin est. Passez une bonne journée !

Arthur salua les deux hommes et les raccompagna jusqu'au garage.

Impossible de se rendormir, alors il alla prendre une douche, l'information montant lentement dans son cerveau. Francis avait été _tué_. Et même pas pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions…

Les jours qui suivirent furent maussades et teintés de paranoïa, la nouvelle se propageant rapidement. Tout le monde était coupable et innocent.

Arthur fut convoqué pour un autre témoignage, étant le plus proche de la victime. Si ça ne servit pas à identifier le coupable, cela permit au moins d'écarter des suspects. C'était toujours ça.

Un soir, après avoir fini ses manœuvres et autres travaux affiliés à sa fonction, il eut la surprise de découvrir l'agent muet du NCIS.

-Bonsoir monsieur. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi dans le cadre de l'enquête ?

Au lieu de répondre, il sourit mystérieusement avant de tapoter le sommet du crâne du jeune homme, aplatissant légèrement sa coupe en épis.

-Allons boire un verre, proposa-t-il, en roulant les « r ».

Ils finirent par trouver un bar avec plus de civils que de soldats de la marine où ils purent s'installer sans se faire interpeller.

L'un étant militaire et l'autre aimant jouer, le silence s'étendit entre eux, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs de Arthur.

-Le meurtrier a été arrêté, déclara brusquement Braginsky. Il a tout avoué et son procès sera à huis-clos, c'est son unique exigence.

-C'est mieux ainsi, soupira-t-il. Je crois que Francis n'apprécierait pas faire la une des journaux pour une affaire de meurtre, et encore moins le sien.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien le connaître.

Son petit sourire en coin ne fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs du blond. Grillé.

-On… nous sommes sortit ensemble, à un moment. Puis il a préféré mon frère.

-Tss tss, c'est presque de la répression de preuve, major.

Se sentant subitement courageux, Arthur planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Alors, passez-moi les menottes.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
